Island Loving
by realperson909
Summary: Lucy and Gray set out on a mission together and they must travel to Galuna Island. They get stuck on a boat with Sting and Rogue. A storm rolls in and leaves them stranded on a deserted island with a magic lock on it. What will happen on that island? Pairing not yet decided
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am sorry because I have not updated my other story but I had the idea to write this and it was so tempting! I hope you will enjoy this story and if you did or there is anything you would change please let me know ^~^**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Island Love**

**Chapter 1**

How will I pay this months rent? Lucy thought to herself. It was another mundane day at the guild. And by mundane of course that meant the usual rough-housing and drinking that ensued daily. The only reason why things were not as crazy as usual was because all the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail had all gone out of town together to train. Which meant Natsu would not be there for a couple of weeks to start fights with Gray. Erza was also absent on a S-Class mission.

Lucy sat there thinking dreadful thoughts about her rent. Her landlady was always upset with her for paying her rent late. Lucy was deep in thought when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Gray.

"Good morning Gray!" Lucy cheerfully said. Gray was one of the quieter members of Team Natsu besides the times when he and Natsu would fight and argue. He did not express his emotions verbally other than his annoyance of Natsu and Juvia. Lucy and Gray were the only ones left of Team Natsu for the next few weeks.

Gray stared at Lucy intently. Sometimes her demeanor took his breath away. But he was very good at concealing this. A lot of things about Lucy made him feel something he always avoided analysing. He liked people to be under the impression that he was cool and that he was in control of his emotions. But Lucy and him always got along well when he was not trying to read her novel her barging in on her while she was taking a bath.

"Lucy I know you are always worried about rent so I was thinking since the rest of Team Natsu is out of town you and I could go on a mission together." It was safe to say Gray once more was at a lack of oxygen when he saw her face brighten up. He was unsure why she was always so cheerful and kind towards him. They were teammates but he felt he had never done anything to deserve such kindness. He tried his best to take good care of her like he did for the rest of his nakama.

"I would love to go together! Do you know of any missions we could go on?" Lucy felt some relief. Hopefully this time she would be able to pay her rent on time and they could finish a mission without destroying anything.

"This morning Mira was talking to me about someone needing our services at Galuna island." He was not completely sure of the details of the missions since it was new. He did remember him, Lucy and Natsu had had one of their first adventures together there. A lot had happened there with Lyon and Lucy had learned more about Gray's past.

"I am sure the people of Galuna island would be happy to see us again. When should we leave?" Lucy stood up and began stretching her arms and legs.

"I can go get the missions approved by Mira and we can go to the docks and check when the soonest boat leaves."

"Okay let's get going!" Lucy shot him one of her well known smiles. It was brimming with sincerity and happiness. She is definitely one of a kind Gray thought to himself.

After Gray had gotten the mission him and Lucy started to walk to the docks. At the docks they discovered there was only one boat available and they would have to row it themselves. Lucy and Gray were both surprised when they got to the boat to find Sting, Rogue, and their exceeds sitting in it.

"Eh! Gray isn't that the boat we need to take to get to Galuna island?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"Oi what are you Sabertooth mages doing here?" Gray had never forgotten what they had done to his nakama especially the way they tortured and humiliated Lucy. Just thinking about it he started to feel fidgety and his blood started to run hot which was weird considering he was an ice mage.

"Rogue and I got offered a high paying job out at Galuna island." Sting said and looked the Fairy Tail mages up and down. Rogue sat in the boat with Lector and Frosch who merely observed the commotion.

"Lucy and I need this boat to get to Galuna island and no other boats are available. You guys need to leave." Gray stood with his arms crossed and eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Ch take a look at these foolish Fairys, like we would give up our boat to them." Sting said mockingly with a smirk teasing them. But his eyes then widened at what the blonde Fairy Tail mage did next. Lucy slightly bowed her head and folded her hands together over her rib cage.

"Please may we share the boat with you?" Lucy closed her eyes and sighed internally. She really needed this job for her rent. If she needed to nicely ask to share a boat with their rivals then she would.

Rogue looked away. He should not have expected anything else from such a good natured girl. He saw the way so many had trampled over her in the tournament. It had been an embarrassment but also somewhat sad. He was a man of no emotion yet he was not blind to her suffering.

"Just let the share the boat with us." Rogue said to Sting.

"Fine." Sting growled. "But you" he pointed at Lucy "must only call me Sting-sama." Lucy blushed and her eyes widened slightly.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"And you can row." Sting said nodding at Gray. A satisfied smirk once again accompanied his face. He loved telling people what to do. Gray rolled his eyes. He was pissed that they had to do what these people told them but he could tell Lucy really needed this job.

Gray got on the boat and looked at Lucy to make sure she got on okay. Lucy sat in the very front by herself.

"Get rowing Fairy." Sting commanded pleased.

"Get lost." Gray retorted.

And with that they set off on what was soon to become quite the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who is following or faved this story! I appreciate it all so much and I hope you like this next chapter I have written!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Island Love **

**Chapter 2**

The boat rocked as small waves collies with it. Lucy really enjoyed the feeling. It was warm and there was not a cloud in the sky. Both the exceeds had fallen asleep in their respective owners laps. The Dragon slayers had been relatively quiet which Lucy found partially surprising since the blonde one has been known to run his mouth. Gray sat in the middle of the boat rowing dutifully. Lucy smiled a little. She felt so at ease and that it would not be hard to drift into sleep that very moment.

" Oi, icy. You can take a break from rowing now" Sting said while peering at Lucy and Gray.

"I don't need your permission to take a break."

"Gray you have been rowing for almost an hour please take a break!" Lucy stared Gray down. He looked up at her and stared right back almost as if it initiate a challenge. They continued this 'staring contest' for almost an entire minute. Lucy has fire in her eyes and was not about to back down. Gray saw this and let out a sigh.

"You win." He gave in and pulled the paddles into the boat. He stretched out his arms and pulled them behind his head and stared at the ocean. Lucy stared at him for a little bit. He has such a calm and cool look in his eyes. But before she could stare any longer she saw his eyelids slowly droop. His breathing became steady. Lucy smiled as as she looked to see everyone had fallen asleep so easily. It was almost like being surrounded by children. But soon she also felt the effects of the rock of the boat. It became harder to keep her eyes open.

...

Slowly Lucy's eyelids crept open. It was dark. She felt dazed and lost. Where am I? She thought to herself as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Her body was so heavy. Fatigue set into every inch of her. This was not the warm boat she remembered being on. Her blood ignited a little when she realized this. Opening her eyes wider, she was finally able to make out the moon and stars in the sky. Lucy could tell she was still near the ocean but the rough grains of sand poking her skin helped her to come to the conclusion that she was on on a beach. Slowly she tried to ease herself up but a pain pulsed through her head causing her to come crashing back into the ground.

"You might not want to do that." Said a smooth voice. Lucy slowly turned her head to see a familiar figure.

"It is likely you have a concussion." Rogue said. His eyes gazing straight ahead. This was weird. Why was she alone on a beach with a rival guild's dragon slayer? It was weird he was talking to her considering he was usually very silent and had a tendency to never act out. But before Lucy had time to open her mouth to release what would surely be a long stream of questions Rogue spoke again.

"We all fell asleep and a storm rolled in. The waves got so big we think you hit your head on the boat and lost consciousness." Lucy felt a rush as she tried to recall anything she could. How could they have fallen asleep and let such a thing happen? She could not even remember a storm or anything.

"Where is everyone else then? How did we end up here? Where is my teammate, Gray?" Panic crept into her. Her stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels and she could not quite get a reign over the shakiness that infected her voice.

"You rolled off the boat and Gray jumped after you. Once he had a secure hold on you he tried to hoist you back onto the boat but a current pulled him away before he also got back in. We believe he is on this island, alive."

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. He risked his life for her and they were not even sure about his safety?

"Where is he right now?"

"We know he is on the island. Sting caught his scent and he is currently looking for him with Lector and Frosch."

"We need to go help find him." Lucy said. She had to help Gray. He risked his life for her and always protected her. Lucy mustered the strength she could to stand. Gravity was not on her side as she felt herself grow dizzy and the edges of her vision darkened. She felt herself leaning and panicked because she was unable to stop herself. Before her side could meet its impending doom she felt a wave of warmth come up to her and an arm snake itself around her waist.

"You are in no position to even stand right now. Let alone look for your teammate." The tone in his voice was almost scornful. She peered into his eyes. They were cold but the expression on his face said he was dead serious.

"Thank you Rogue but I cannot sit here while my Nakama is missing." She tried to shoot him the most determined look she could.

"I know you are serious but right now we must trust Sting to find him. If we started to move around it could potentially make it hard for him to find us once he returns. Besides, how can you look for him in that condition? You can barely stand. Think of what will be best for the situation." A lump formed in Lucy's throat. Rogue was right. But she hated to admit that. Her weakness was keeping her from helping one of her treasured nakama. It was her fault.

Rogue looked at the girl. Her head hung low and her eyes looked distant.

"There is something else you need to know." Lucy slowly looked up at him. What could it be now? She tried to think what else could possibly go wrong. But it was hard considering her predicament seemed pretty horrible at the moment.

"There appears to be some magical lock on this island, that prevents us from using any magic." Lucy's eyes widened. She gave into her weak knees and allowed her bottom to come crashing to the ground.

"You mean to tell me we are stranded on this island with no magic?!" Her eyes nearly burned holes into Rogue's and she stared at him like he had all the answers.

"We are just as bewildered as you are. As soon as we reached shore I realized I could not call on my shadows. I think we might have entered a cursed island. I remember while I was studying geography and I came across some legend such as this."

"Do you know anyway out of here since you read about it?" Lucy asked while trying to not allow any premature hope to invade her mind. But there was no hope when she saw the way Rogue's eyes glaze over and he looked in the opposite direction.

"I can only recall that this is one of the most desolate islands we know of."He said this quietly almost as if he was worried about upsetting Lucy. But Lucy knew he could not be worried about her emotions. That did not add up.

Lucy stayed quiet for a few moments trying to allow all this news to sink in. Rogue slowly sat down next to her. Lucy slowly peered at him.

"Aren't you worried about the situation at hand?" She wondered as she thought how calm and nearly tranquil he seemed.

"I have had a longer time to come to terms about the events of the past several hours. There is no point here to get upset. What has happened is unchangeable. We have to find a way to get over it." Slowly Lucy's brain tried to digest what he said. She could not quite understand how it was possible to stay this calm but then another question popped into her head.

"How come you guys are helping us? Why did you stay with me, Rogue? I thought you guys hated us."

All she got was silence. The only sound she could hear were the waves lapping at the shore.

"You need to rest. Your head needs time to heal." Rogue stood and began taking his jacket off. Lucy watched as he folded it and set in on the ground.

"You can lay down here so it should not hurt your head too much." Rogue turned his back to her to go lay down when a soft voice trickled through the salty night air.

"Thank you Rogue."

He paused. For what was only a mere second. But this did not go undetected by her eyes. Making sure he was a couple of yards away from Lucy, Rogue lay down and faced the opposite direction from her. Lucy smiled. She would not have expected a Sabertooth Mage to show that kind of act of kindness. She slowly lay her head down trying to be as gently as she could. She would rest right now but as soon as she was able she would be looking for Gray.

…

"Lucy." It was dark. Lucy was not sure where she was. All she knew was she wanted to follow the soothing voice that called her.

"You need to wake up." Wake up? Was she dreaming? But that voice sounded so real.

"Lucy!" Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She was greeted with a deep blue. SLowly her vision allowed her to see more.

"Gray!" Her eyes opened completely. Was this real? Gray had both hands on each side of her head and was leaning over her. Lucy had to be dreaming. His eyes were creased with worry and he almost looked panicked. It was rare to see Gray look so concerned. But before she could say anything Gray pulled her and hugged her. His head fell onto her shoulder. It was a warming gesture but Lucy felt shockwaves of pain great her head. She winced and Gray noticed how she had suddenly tensed up.

"Oh crap sorry Luce." He gently set her back down.

"Gray I am so happy to see you." She beamed at him. She wanted to sit up and hug him back. She felt warm all over and could not help but wear a huge grin. Gray returned her grin with a small smile.

"I am happy to see you too."

**Thank you for reading! Comments are welcomed telling me what you thought. Not sure who Lucy will be paired with… But please tell me if you have any thoughts. Hope this did not take too long to upload.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much everyone for your support! I am sorry this chapter took a while but I really want to make this story true to the manga and as canon as possible so if you feel like something is too out of character please let me know. Also I really wanted to work on my writing style so if you have any thoughts about it in this chapter I would love to hear it. Again thank you everyone :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail ya silly gooses **

Island Lovin

Chapter 3

It took a while for Lucy to completely come to. Her body ached all over and her head thrummed in pain. But she felt much easier now. Gray was here. That was honestly a huge weight of her shoulders to not need to worry about her Nakama anymore. But now she had to worried about getting off this island, let alone surviving.

This was not going to be easy. Especially with the two devious dragon slayers.

"I hate to break up this touching reunion" a mocking voice tore Gray and Lucy's faces towards the source, "but isn't it about time we do something about getting off this damned island? Can we cut this sappy shit and do something productive."

Gray only glared in the direction of Sting.

Lucy sighed and began to push herself up. Her muscles ached in protest. It was a slow ascent towards standing straight up. A slow, painful ascent.

Gray stood up quickly besides her. His face held an irritated expression. Lucy considered asking him why he looked so pissed but then realized it must be do to the fact of being stuck on the island with this pushy dragon slayer. Rogue did not bother her too much but it was going to be a nuisance to deal with the egotistical Sting.

Lucy had only been standing upright for a few moments when she began to black out. Slowly her vision darkened and she knew she was going down. She quickly plopped herself onto the ground because she completely blacked out. Gray knelt by her side.

"Take it easy on her Sting. She is clearly injured and needs rest. Besides we should take a few moments to strategize what we will do next."

Sting rolled his eyes and took a seat across from Lucy and Gray. Rogue sat quietly off to the side of everyone. The Exceeds sat in their respective owners laps.

"First thing, we need to find a source of water."

"No duh you stripper" Sting said mockingly. Gray lurked forward ready to fight this pompous mage but Lucy quickly grabbed his arm. She could not deal with any fights right now. Gray sat back down begrudgingly and Sting only smirked.

"How lame, letting your girlfriend get in the way off your fights"

Lucy quickly let go of Gray's arm while Gray looked away.

"Now is not the time Sting! We need to figure out a way off this island" Lucy said while quickly reposing herself.

"How about we split up and have two of us look for supplies to sustain us and the others try to strategize on how to get off this island?"

'Leave it to Rogue to finally get the ball rolling' Lucy thought to herself.

"Alright but who should do what?" Gray looked over to Rogue.

"It is clear the fairy mage is unable to search and run about in her current condition so she can stay here at the beach and work on coming up with a plan while you, Sting and I can search for supplies."

"No way. I don't want to go anywhere on this beach with that annoying ice mage."

Rogue took a deep breath. It was not easy to pick up but you could catch a hint of frustration in his aura.

"Fine you stay here with the fairy mage and strategize while Gray and I look for supplies. Is everyone alright with this plan?"

No one said anything so it was assumed this was alright.

As Gray and Rogue got ready to leave Gray wandered towards Lucy.

"Will you be alright alone with that pompous idiot?"

"Yes I can handle it Gray, don't worry about me" Lucy smiled up at him. She was ready to figure a way off of this island. She was willing to work with even the most obnoxious of their opponents to get home.

"Alright" Gray stood straight up and nodded to Rogue, telling him he was ready.

"We will be back soon" Gray said to Lucy as him and Rogue headed into the forest.

"So fairy" Sting slowly crept up to her "got any plans?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should search for the boat that took us here. Maybe if its not too beat up we can use it to sail home."

Sting sat there for a moment in silence. Lucy held her breath, hoping he would not start an argument with her.

"I guess we have no better ideas. Come on blondie"

"Hey your blonde too"

"So what"

Lucy sighed. She started to try to stand. It was an uneasy process. Before she could get all the way up she heard a sigh and saw Sting stride over and bend down in front of her.

"Get on." It was not a question.

Lucy blinked and prayed this was not some sort of mean trick.

"Girl you are in no shape to go adventuring on your own and I don't feel like waiting around all day for your slow ass to catch up."

She pushed aside her fears and got on his back.

'Wow its so warm and muscular' was all she could think.

Sting let out another sigh and stood up.

"How much do you eat fairy? You weigh a ton!"

"Hey! I am not fat its just my womanly charm that weighs me down.." For some reason she thought back to when her and Gray switched bodies and he kept complaining about how much her chest weighed. She giggled to herself.

"Whatever you weird fairy" Lucy could tell Sting was rolling his eyes while saying this.

They began their trek down the long white sandy beach.

"How did we even lose the boat?" Lucy wondered how they were able to get to shore without such a necessity.

"A little after Gray fell off the waves got even worst. The little boat could not handle it and it tipped over. We were too close to the island and neither Frosch nor Lector could fly us out there so Rogue held onto them and I carried you to the shore."

"Oh. I suppose I should thank you for helping save me"

"No duh you dumb fairy."

"Well if you talk to me like that then fine I won't" Lucy pouted her lips stubbornly. Although she was deeply grateful for him saving her life she would not accept how he treated her.

"Fine then you can search for the boat yourself. I will just drop you right here"

"You wouldn't dare" Lucy gritted her teeth. She could not see Sting's face but she was well aware he was grinning deviously. Such a cocky jerk.

"Alright I guess you can get off here or I can drop you on those nice soft looking rocks over there."

"Sting no!"

"Alright I guess you made up your mind Fairy" Sting started walking over towards a rocky party of the shore. Small and large rocks clustered near the water. It looked slippers and painful. Lucy had to make a choice. She knew she was too unstable to walk on her own and as for calling Sing's bluff…

"Thank you for saving my life Sting."

Sting stopped walking towards the rocks a hoisted Lucy a little higher up on his back.

"Not so bad now was it Fairy"

"Cocky jerk" She whispered.

"Oh your gonna regret that!" He began running like a maniac with Lucy clinging to his back.

'The mages at Sabertooth must all be insane' Lucy thought as she held to Sting for dear life.

"Ahhhhh! Slow down Sting!" Sting did not slow down whatsoever.

"Sting-sama please!" Lucy resorted to using his preferred honorific.

"Haha! I win this round fairy!"

"Only because I am injured you fool! Besides we need to focus on finding the boat right now" Sting only responded with a grunt and so they continued there way down the sandy white beach.


End file.
